


The West Pier

by PurgatoryWhat



Series: Atlantis is Basically a Love Boat [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kinda mcshep, M/M, drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWhat/pseuds/PurgatoryWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the idea of them just being in a quiet relationship that they both just kinda accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The West Pier

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble what else can I say
> 
> Do Not Steal/Copy/Duplicate or Distribute.

It was another quiet night and waves made up for the other wise lack of sound. John sat on the west pier high above the splashing water. He thought about pointless things and contemplated asking the SGC to bring some books the next time the Daedalus came round. He knocked back his beer and tap his ear piece,   
"Hey Rodney?"  
Rodney wasn't having a quiet night, exactly the opposite. Zelenka had enough of Rodney belittling his work especially since the whole team had been up for three days straight, so him and everyone else stormed out for some well deserved rest. Rodney stayed and ranted to the computer about useless teams and bad math. He had just given up reading another line of painful could-you-call-it-math-really-let's-be-honest-here when John buzzed onto his com,  
"Hey Rodney?"  
"Yes John?" Rodney sighed, he was busy couldn't John harass him another time.  
"Come join me on the pier, I have beer and I am brilliant company?" John tapped his index finger on the beer bottle.  
"John I am a little busy right now ca-"  
John interrupted. "Rodney get your ass here now or so help me god I will pour lemon juice on all of your food!"   
"Colonel,"  
"Rodney, " John replied.  
"Fine!"  
John grinned and enjoyed the breeze and sea spray a little longer in the quiet. Rodney would turn up soon and it wouldn't be quiet anymore, but knowing Rodney he would bring food and after his moaning stops they could sit in silence against and they would both pretend they didn't sit to close and that when Rodney drank more than one beer he put his hand on John's leg and that John never stopped him.  
"Colonel."  
"Yes Rodney?" John used that tone when he knew the words and would rather nothing said.  
"Sorry... I got caught up... Zelenka and everybody are useless! Who ever gave him his Phd is moronic!"   
John handed him a beer and Rodney sat down and mocked Zelenka until he finished his beer and the conversation turned to more interesting things like the puddle jumper upgrades.   
"You know Pegasus looked better from the piers. San Francisco not so much." John pointed out.  
Rodney snorted in response and placed a hand on his leg smiling.


End file.
